


Zigzag

by fanficshiddles



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU!Tom Hiddleston - Freeform, Blow Job, Bondage, Choking, Cock Warming, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, D/s, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluffy, Journalist, Leather gloves, Praise Kink, Serial Killer, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Violence, Zigzag - Freeform, choking to kill, dominant Tom, has no idea its her boyfriend, kink choking, loving, playful, submissive OC, tooth rottingly sweet boyfriend, turned on by a serial killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Grace, a journalist, hears of a new serial killer in the city. Who seems to be choosing his victims carefully, some say they deserved it. Others say killing is wrong, no matter what they’ve done… But Grace does her best to find out information about him. Unknown to her that it’s her lovely, goofy boyfriend Tom Hiddleston. Who works for an oil company and treats her like a Queen.I’ve made up a city name just for the sake of it, but it’s based in the UK.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 179
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

The leather belt tightened around the man’s neck, no matter how hard he struggled he couldn’t get free. He could feel the life being drained out of him, his oxygen lessening with every passing second.

‘You deserved this.’ A deep and calm voice said into the man’s ear, right before the life was taken from him.

The man fell to the floor with a thud. The killer stood and flexed his belt in his hands before putting it back on casually. He dragged the body over to the wall and propped him up, folding the man’s arms over his chest. Taking a blade out of his pocket he made a deep cut into the man’s left cheek, in a zigzag mark.

Looking around, he then took a few steps backwards and admired his work. With a nod of approval for himself, he headed off down the dirty alley.

Climbing the wall at the end with ease, he jumped down the other side and landed in the city park. He broke into a steady jog until he was near the park entrance, then he pulled off his balaclava and leather gloves and stuffed them into his rucksack. He slung it back over his shoulder and headed for home.

As soon as he stepped inside, he could smell something delicious. He made his way to the kitchen after dropping his bag by the door and found his girlfriend, Grace, in the kitchen. There was stew cooking in the slow cooker.

Grace hadn’t heard him come in, she had music on and was too busy singing along to her favourite song while she did the dishes.

But large hands on her hips made her squeal and she jumped, almost dropping said dishes. She turned around and looked up, wide eyed.

‘Tom! You sneaky bastard.’ She laughed and hit his chest, making him laugh.

‘Nice to see you too.’ He grinned and leaned down, capturing her lips with his.

She moaned as he pressed into her. She could feel his bulge evident against her.

‘ _Someone_ seems happy to see me.’ She whispered over his lips.

He chuckled and started kissing down her neck. ‘I’ve been thinking about you _all_ day.’ Tom purred, his hands sliding up and down her sides.

‘Work was just so interesting, huh?’ She giggled as his hands slipped under her top and he lightly stroked her skin, round to her back.

‘Always is.’ Tom hummed. ‘How long before dinner?’

‘About twenty-five minutes.’ Grace said, glancing at the timer.

‘More than enough time.’ Tom grinned and lifted her up over his shoulder, making her squeal and laugh.

‘Such a charmer.’ She giggled as he carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

He gently tossed her onto their bed. She rolled over and tried to crawl away, but Tom moved over the top of her and playfully tickled her sides, making her laugh as she collapsed under him unable to move. He rolled her over onto her back.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ He teased and leaned down to kiss her hungrily.

‘Maybeeee you need to tie me up so I can’t go anywhere.’ She replied once he stopped kissing her, she bit her lower lip and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Tom frowned and raised an eyebrow at her. ‘We don’t have long, darling.’

‘Pleaseeee. Use your belt?’ She suggested, glancing down his body and licking her lips.

‘You are certainly full of surprises, my kinky little minx.’ Tom chuckled and started unbuckling his belt as he loomed over the top of her.

She almost came on the spot just watching him. He looked so strong, so powerful. And he was. All the running he did and weight lifting, he kept himself in incredible shape.

She enjoyed sex with him, he was mind blowing. But she enjoyed taunting him sometimes, he was so damn nice all the time. Which she _did_ love. But she also enjoyed it rough and sometimes spicing things up a little. Being submissive. She was slowly managing to get him to come round to the idea, too. Though he was always worried about hurting her.

Tom enjoyed it though, a _lot_ more than he let on to her. When she was submissive around him, he was always hard in an instant. Unable to control himself sometimes.

Grace put her hands out on front of her, squirming excitedly as he looped his belt around her wrists. Tightening them nicely, making her gasp.

‘Too tight?’ Tom asked.

She shook her head, calming his concern. Tom then lifted her hands up and tied the end of his belt around the headboard.

‘You certainly seem rather skilled with tying.’ She grinned.

‘Mmm, certainly when it’s tying beautiful women to my bed.’ He growled playfully and started kissing her again.

Even though they were short on time, he still took his time kissing down her body as he flipped her shirt up over the top of her breasts. Making sure to hit all her favourite spots, making her moan and whimper. She arched herself up against him when he softly licked just below her naval.

‘I wonder what kind of surprise you have for me down here.’ He said teasingly as he tugged at her jogging bottoms, peeling them down her thighs.

‘Why don’t you hurry up and find out.’ Grace said breathlessly.

Tom chuckled and pulled her joggings right down and off. He kissed up her ankle and licked his way back up. Growling deep at the fact she wasn’t wearing knickers. But he made good use of that and pushed her thighs wide open before diving in.

Grace cried out in pleasure as he worked his magic down there. Licking and sucking in all the right ways, slowly moving over her throbbing clit. She was already wet for him as soon as he started touching her downstairs in the kitchen. No other man had ever made her feel the way Tom did. Nor had she been treated so amazingly either, Tom had eyes only for her and always made her feel like a Queen.

When he slipped two fingers into her and curled them forward, hitting her g spot as his tongue lapped over her clit, she cried out in pleasure and came over his face. Tom growled like a mad man as he slurped up as much as he could.

With timing in mind, he crawled up over her body, licking his lips as he shoved his trousers down far enough. She wrapped her legs around him when he positioned himself between her legs, his cock brushing against her cunt.

‘Please, Tom! Hurry up and take me!’ She begged.

And Tom was unable to resist when she begged. He thrust in home to her, both of them moaning loudly as he built up a steady rhythm. Grace moved underneath him, meeting his thrusts. When she squeezed around him, that drove Tom wild. He gasped loudly, his head falling down to her shoulder as he slammed into her.

‘Oh fuck, yes!’ Grace cried out.

Tom started grunting as he kept up a rough pace, his balls slapping against her lewdly. She started cumming again on his cock, then Tom followed not long after, spilling into her. Her walls gently squeezing him.

‘Ohhh fuck.’ Tom moaned, slowly pulling out and rolling over beside her. Completely spent.

The sound of the timer going off could be heard from downstairs.

‘Perfect timing.’ Tom chuckled, unable to resist squeezing at her breast again before he untied her.

‘I think… We should go for round two after dinner.’ Grace said once she got her breath back. Tom rubbed her wrists gently, making sure she was ok as he helped her to sit up.

‘I think we should too. I will be able to take my time with you properly.’ Tom grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

‘Oh god, you’ll kill me with your teasing. That was bad enough.’ She said playfully and pushed at his chest, making him laugh.

‘It’s not my fault. You’re just too cute to resist rushing with.’ He hummed, grabbing her arm and pulling her into him so he could steal another kiss before letting her go.

‘Well… One condition if I have to endure torture later.’

‘Anything, darling.’

‘You wear your leather gloves?’ She asked a little shyly, making Tom grin.

‘Of course. Who’d have thought you’d have such a thing for leather.’ He chuckled as she slipped off the bed and pulled her top back down, then grabbed her jogging bottoms and pulled them on.

‘I don’t know what it is about them… They just make me weak at the knees when you wear them.’ She blushed.

Over dinner, they talked about their day. Tom worked for an oil company high up in the offices, very well paid. Grace didn’t _need_ to work, but she was a journalist for one of the biggest newspapers in the city, The People’s Press, and she enjoyed it. Even if news had been a bit slow in the city of Hurnth lately.

They were just finished eating when one of their friends rang, asking if they wanted to go for some drinks. Tom said they would be there.

‘Awww.’ Grace pouted. ‘I thought you were going to ravish me after dinner.’

Tom cupped her face and kissed her pouting lips. ‘Don’t worry, love. We are both off tomorrow, so I can keep you up _all_ night.’ He purred.

‘Fair point.’ Grace giggled.

Grace got changed and was ready to go, Tom met her at the door and she noticed he was wearing his gloves. She clenched her thighs together. ‘Ohhh, Tom… You have to be wearing them when we go out.’ She whined.

‘Why? Whatever is wrong with my gloves?’ He mocked, holding his hands up and wiggling his fingers.

‘I’m going to be soaking all bloody night.’ She huffed, grabbing her coat. Tom quickly took it from her and helped her with it on, making sure to deliberately brush his fingers over her bare arms, making her shiver as she felt the leather.

Instead of getting a taxi, they decided to walk to the pub since it was only fifteen minutes down the road. Tom took Grace’s hand while they walked, which of course was more torture for her. Especially since he kept rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

‘You’re going to be the death of me, I swear.’

‘So you keep saying, my darling Grace.’ Tom grinned, giving her hand a squeeze.

They met their friends at the pub, there was a nice group of them. They all got a table and ordered some drinks. They were having a good catch up when there was a news bulletin that came on TV. Silencing everyone in the pub.

‘We have just found the body of a man by the name of Ronald Sugden on Contine Avenue. Police are investigating but it seems to be linked to the previous five murders from this past year. We are almost certain it’s the same person, so we urge the public to be cautious and to not take any risks. Stick in groups and if anyone sees anything suspicious, let us know.’

‘Wasn’t he a suspected paedophile?’ One of their friends, Matt, asked.

‘Yeah, he was being investigated the last I heard.’ Tasha said.

‘Well, good riddance he’s dead. He won’t be sneaking around the school anymore.’ Grace said as she took another sip of her drink.

‘But looks like there’s a serial killer on the loose. Which isn’t so good.’ Adam said as he put his arm around his wife, Tasha.

‘Weren’t the previous five people bad too?’ Evelyn asked the group.

They all mumbled and nodded. ‘I believe so.’ Sonia said. ‘One of them broke into the nursing home, gave some of the older people a right fright and one had a heart attack.’

‘That’s right. I did an article on that.’ Grace nodded. 

Tom put his arm around Grace. ‘If there is a killer on the loose, we better be careful. No going out after dark for any walks.’ He said, concerned.

‘I’m sure we’ll be fine. Seems like he goes for bad men anyway.’ Grace assured Tom, leaning into him.

‘But still. Can never be too careful.’ Tom said quietly, brushing her hair back from her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace let out a blood curdling scream as she ran down the garden.

Tom chased after her and he managed to capture her halfway down, he wrestled her to the ground. ‘No escaping from me, love.’ He growled evilly against her ear.

‘NOOOOO!’ She squealed as he shoved more ice cubes down the back of her t-shirt.

He laughed wickedly and rolled over to let her go. She jumped up to her feet and started dancing around like crazy trying to get the cubes out.

‘Keep the noise down!’ Their old neighbour called from her window.

Tom looked sheepish as he stood up and waved to her. ‘Sorry, Mrs Roberts. Just enjoying the first proper day of sun. We will try and keep it down.’ He called to her with a charming smile.

‘Good… Thank you.’ The old woman nodded and ducked back inside.

Grace glared up at Tom and pushed his chest. ‘You’re an ass! That was mean.’ She then made her way back up the garden, muttering curses under her breath.

‘Just getting my own back for this morning, darling.’ He grinned, folding his arms over his chest.

‘Pfft!’ Was all Grace said in return as she went inside.

She had woken him up with a blowjob, but then refused to finish for him. Trying to get a rise out of him.

When Tom joined Grace back inside, she was pouring them both a cool drink. It was the start of summer and they were looking forward to it. Their first proper summer together. They’d been together for over a year now, but when they were in their early stages of dating last summer, it had been tentative touches and just getting to know one another. 

‘Do you remember when we first met, you were completely tongue tied around me.’ Tom grinned and moved in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

‘I do… I was worried you were going to think I was a mute because I couldn’t get the right words out.’ She laughed.

‘Mute or not, at the risk of sounding cheesy, it was love at first sight for me.’ Tom kissed her cheek, making her smile.

‘For me too… Until you grew that beard.’ She said and narrowed her eyes at said beard as she turned around in his arms.

His eyebrows shot up. ‘Don’t diss the beard. I know you love it when I go down on you, don’t think I haven’t noticed your orgasms are stronger since I grew some fuzz.’ Tom said with a purr as he stroked his beard.

‘Alright, alright. Maybe I do like the beard. But no longer than it is now, yeah?’ She put her arms around his neck.

‘Deal.’ Tom grinned, kissing her.

That afternoon Grace sat down to do some work. She had been asked to write about the serial killer on the regular. But she was a bit stuck, since he hadn’t made another appearance in the last month. She had written a column about the murder of the paedophile though. How the killer had left the body, making it a unique signature. On digging back through the past year’s murders, there were five others that had the same. So it was definitely the same person.

‘Maybe he’s died. Or moved somewhere else.’ Grace muttered when Tom came into the study with a drink and sandwich for her.

‘Hopefully.’ Tom put his arm around her and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

‘But he’s doing good… _ish_. He’s getting rid of the bad people in the city. Or _was_.’ She grabbed a bite of her sandwich. ‘I dunno about you, but if I had a kid at school, I would be _so_ relieved.’ She said with a mouthful.

Tom sat down on the sofa opposite her desk. He enjoyed watching her work, how focused she would be. Little things too, like the way she would sometimes nibble the end of her pen. How when she was on a roll writing she would on occasion tilt her head to the side and stick her tongue out.

‘True. But the thought of a serial killer in the city makes me uncomfortable.’ Tom shuddered.

‘You wouldn’t need to worry. You’re a proper gentleman, he would never have you for a target. Besides, you’d whoop his ass!’

‘What makes you say that?’ Tom smiled.

‘Because you’re the best.’ She said simply, grinning over at him.

‘Glad you think so, darling.’ Tom said as he sipped his drink.

After watching her do some research for a while, Tom wandered over behind her and put his hands on her shoulders to give her a massage.

‘Ohhh god, that feels good.’ Grace moaned and her head fell forwards.

Tom chuckled and kept it up. Getting all the knots out of her shoulders and neck, she was practically putty in his hands, almost melting completely.

‘Your hands are bloody magic. Have I ever told you that?’ She said as he slid his hands up and down her neck.

‘You have… Most days.’ Tom hummed. ‘Usually when my fingers are buried inside of your lovely cunt.’

She almost choked on air at his sudden change of tone. Unsure whether it was what he said or the fact he had his hands on her, her knickers were soaked right through already.

‘Bedroom… Now!’ She stood abruptly and grabbed his hand, dragging him along.

‘So bossy.’ He cooed, happily going with her.

-

That night, Tom told Grace he had to nip into work for a few hours.

But instead, he was stalking his next victim. His first female.

She deserved it, of course. In his mind anyway. He had been following her for near a month, she was difficult to pin down because her routine changed all the time.

She was a first-class bitch, owned her own company. She would flirt and tease with all her male workers, get them riled up and then when she lured them into making a move on her, she would cry rape and get them arrested for no reason. Taking it as far as she could.

Tom had been after one of the guys originally, thinking he was in the wrong. But after some digging, he soon realised it was a pattern at his place of work between the workers. Then he learned that it was actually the owner that was the virus of society.

She had to go.

But tonight, he had been able to track her down. She had been having a late-night swim at the pool. So he bided his time and kept hidden in the bushes until she was due to come out. It was getting dark, there was no one else around and the lighting in the car park was bad. He’d previously checked and knew the security cameras weren’t working here either. They’d been broken a long time ago, no one had bothered to fix them yet.

He slipped on his balaclava and gloves, left his bag in the bushes, and made his way over to her car. It was easy enough to break into without causing any obvious damage at the passenger’s side back door. He slid into the back and hid down behind the driver’s seat.

Tom didn’t have to wait long, she came out of the community pool and straight over to her car. She got in without checking in the back. Tom waited until she had shut the door and was about to start the engine, then he moved into action.

His hands flew out from behind her and he wrapped them around her throat easily, and started choking the life out of her. She tried to scream, but couldn’t. She also tried grabbing at his hands, but he was too strong and it didn’t take long at all before she was losing too much oxygen to even think of fighting back.

He found it a lot easier than killing the men. And it was his first kill using his hands, he thought since it was a woman, he would make it a little bit more intimate than using his belt or other tools.

‘No more crying wolf when there isn’t one.’ He snarled into her ear right before finishing her off with an extra hard squeeze, holding it until she was completely limp and dead.

It took him a moment, but he squeezed into the passenger’s seat so he could arrange her as he wanted. He had the seat recline back a little, enough so when he crossed her arms over her chest they would stay in position. Then he took out his knife and cut her left cheek in his signature zigzag mark.

A mere ten minutes since he’d first entered the car, the job was finished and he was sneaking out, back to the bushes to grab his rucksack before jogging away from the scene of the crime.

-

The following morning, Grace and Tom were sound asleep in bed when Grace’s phone rang.

‘Ugh.’ She grumped and after a few attempts managed to grab it from the side. ‘Hello?’

‘Grace! You need to get down to the community swimming pool right now.’ It was her boss at the newspaper.

‘What? Why?’ She asked, confused as she rubbed her eyes. Tom slipping his arms around her to pull her back into his warm body wasn’t helping.

‘The killer has struck again. Get down there!’

Grace’s eyes flew open, suddenly she was wide awake. ‘I’ll be right there!’ She hung up and scrambled out of Tom’s hold, clambering over the top of him and accidently kneeing him in the ribs.

‘Ow!’

‘Shit, sorry. I need to go!’ She ran to the wardrobe and hurriedly chucked on some clothes.

‘Why? Where’s the fire?’ Tom sat up and looked over at her.

‘The serial killer is back! He’s killed again. At the community pool. This could finally be my chance to get a good story!’ Grace said excitedly.

Tom half smirked, pleased with how excited she was about furthering her career, but he tried to hide it and act the concerned boyfriend. ‘Well, be careful. Is it safe to go down there?’

‘It will be heaving with police by now. So yep. I’ll call you when I can!’ She quickly tied her hair up in a bunch as she rushed back over to him, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

‘Be safe, love.’ He called to her as she practically ran out the door.

‘I will!’


	3. Chapter 3

Grace was jotting down notes like a mad woman, and taking pictures as much as she could. But being respectful of the dead body at the same time that was still waiting to be removed.

The police of course tried to keep her and other journalists away. But Grace had a friend on the force, so was allowed to get away with a bit more than the others were.

She had been so wrapped up in getting as much information as possible from the crime scene, that she never even realised how hungry she was until her gorgeous specimen of a boyfriend turned up with breakfast for her.

‘You left without eating. So I got you a bagel and coffee from your favourite place.’ Tom smiled as he kissed her cheek.

‘You are AMAZING! Seriously, best boyfriend in the world.’ She gave him a hug before hammering into her bagel, moaning as she bit into it. ‘Oh god, so good.’

‘Careful, love. Keep making noises like that and I will have to drag you into the bushes over there for a quickie.’ He growled quietly into her ear, making her giggle and blush.

‘Behave!’ She said as she nudged him with her hip.

‘How’s it going? This looks…’

‘Scary?’ She finished for him.

‘Yeah… scary.’ Tom nodded, frowning as he looked over at the crime scene.

‘I know. It’s the killers first female victim. And according to my police source.’ Grace did an over the top wink at Tom.

‘I know it’s Nat.’ Tom said deadpan, folding his arms over his chest.

‘Well, shhh! Anyway. It’s also the killers first time using his bare hands… Or, _hands._ Apparently wore gloves, no fingerprints.’

‘So they have no idea who it may be?’ Tom raised an eyebrow.

‘Not a clue.’ Grace said, shaking her head.

She spent a bit more time at the crime scene, Tom had to go to work. But he got home early that evening, found Grace in the study working.

‘Is takeaway alright for dinner? I’ve been so wrapped up in this all day I didn’t even realise the time for making something.’ She said sheepishly as she got up from her chair, stretched and went into Tom’s awaiting arms.

‘Of course it is, love. You know I never turn down takeaway food anyway.’ He chuckled and hugged her tightly.

‘I actually could use your help with something.’

‘Of course, anything.’ Tom leaned back to look at her.

She got him over to the sofa, when he sat down she straddled over his lap.

‘So, the killer used their hands to murder the victim. From what the police can figure out, they were in the back seat. So to use that kind of force, they must be quite strong.’ Grace put her hands around Tom’s neck and squeezed a tiny bit but quickly stopped. ‘I can’t see it being a woman to have that kind of strength… Unless they had man hands.’

Tom chuckled and rubbed her thighs. ‘I’d say it’s likely a man. Choking seems to be his go to way of killing, yes?’

‘Yep… Put your hands around my neck.’ Grace took hold of his hands and brought them up to her neck.

Tom raised an eyebrow at her. But he wrapped his fingers around her like she wanted.

‘Ok, so… Would you say it would be pretty easy for you to choke me to death like this?’ Grace asked, not phased at all with his hands being where they were.

‘I’d say so.’ Tom nodded.

‘Do you think you could do it from behind? Like with the same strength to kill me?’

‘I am not going to even attempt to kill you.’ He frowned.

‘No, no. I know. But hypothetically. You’re a strong guy, would it be possible?’ Grace turned around on his lap and pointed to her neck again.

Tom put his hands around her. ‘I guess if it was done like this.’ He put one hand slightly higher than the other right at the front. ‘I’m sure a man could easily do it like this, yes. Would likely crush your windpipe.’ He swallowed hard as he trailed his thumb up and down the side of her throat.

‘Ok… cool. Nat says that’s what is suspected… Crushed windpipe. But waiting for the autopsy to confirm.’ She said, her voice slightly higher than it should be.

Grace was sure she could feel an obvious bulge underneath her. And she wasn’t going to deny, having Tom’s large hands around her throat like he did was rather… erotic.

‘Uhm… Tom?’ She asked, slightly shaky.

‘Yes?’ He asked, sounding the same.

‘Is it just me… Or is this… kinda… hot?’ She asked, biting her lip. She was a bit scared to turn around to face him. Getting turned on at the thought of being choked by him.

But Tom slipped his hands down from her neck and he manoeuvred her around so she was facing him again. She draped her arms over his shoulders.

‘Do it again?’ She whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

Tom smirked against her and slid one of his hands around her waist and the other up to her neck where he wrapped his fingers around her. They both knew how easy it would be for him to choke her, even with one hand. Because of his strength and size over her especially.

‘You know… When this is done for erotic play, it’s best to squeeze at the sides of the neck. _Like so_.’ Tom whispered huskily, pushing the sides of her with his thumb at one side and fingers at the other.

She gasped and sucked in a breath, but he only put pressure down for a second before stopping. But it was enough for her to almost wet her pants with arousal.

‘I think your killer likely went for the windpipe at the front. Like Nat said… That’s the way to kill someone quickly.’ Tom said, trailing the tips of his fingers across the front of her neck as she swallowed.

‘I… am not even going to ask how you know that.’ She giggled, grabbing his hand.

Tom smirked. ‘I actually read it in a magazine once.’

‘What kind of magazines have _you_ been reading?’ She smirked as she brought his hand back up to her neck.

‘Do you want me to choke you?’ He asked, winking at her.

She took his other hand and shoved it down her knickers. He felt around and moaned when he found her soaking wet.

‘Does that answer your question?’

‘Oh yes.’

Grace found herself being flipped down on the sofa, on her back. Tom’s hand around her neck, pinning her down as he started fingering her slowly. Two fingers slid easily into her, scissoring and curling deliciously while his thumb rubbed her clit.

‘Are you sure about this, love?’ He asked as he nuzzled her cheek and squeezed very slightly on her neck.

‘Please.’ She gasped, wrapping her arms around him.

Tom chuckled and gave her another slightly harder squeeze, she whimpered as she lost her breath for a moment. It was like a rush of adrenaline hit her, mixed with the pleasure he was giving her.

She squirmed in delight under him. ‘Harder… please!’ She begged.

Tom shook his head with a smirk. ‘I am not going to choke you, Grace. I don’t want to hurt you.’ He purred, rubbing her clit faster.

She groaned in frustration, bucking up against his hand.

‘I’m starting to think you’re a masochist.’ He chuckled, thrusting his fingers in sharply as he gave her another calculated light squeeze around her neck, making her eyes roll back in her head as an orgasm came crashing down on her.

‘I…’ She panted for breath as he slid his hand down her chest. ‘Let’s just call it research.’ She smirked.

Tom laughed and kissed her, his tongue delved into her mouth and he pulled some more moans from her. ‘Well, careful research I can agree to.’ He chuckled.

Before going to order dinner, Tom fucked her well and good on the sofa. He tried some light choking with her again, delighted with how she reacted to it.

Because it turned him on fiercely.

-

‘So why do you think he killed a woman this time?’ Tom asked Grace while they ate pizza.

Grace had her feet up on his lap while the pizza box was on hers.

‘I dunno. I mean, maybe it was just a random kill.’ She shrugged. ‘Or maybe there is something more. I’m hoping my inside woman will be able to give me some more info soon.’ She grinned cockily.

Tom rolled his eyes and pinched her big toe. ‘Hey!’ She squeaked.

‘Your _inside woman_ will need to be careful about leaking information. Even to you. Don’t get Nat in trouble.’ He said firmly, giving her _the look._

‘No one will know where I got it from. It’s cool.’

Tom shook his head but smiled.

‘I’ll need to think of a name for him.’ She hummed.

‘Really?’

‘Yep. It’s normal for the papers to give serial killers a nickname.’ Grace nodded.

‘Do you have any ideas yet?’

‘I’m thinking Zigzag. Or The Zigzag Killer!’

Tom frowned. ‘Do _not_ call him Zigzag.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because if I was the killer I’d come after you for giving me that nickname.’ Tom teased, poking her leg.

‘Well, it’s his signature. I think it’s a good nickname.’ She focused on eating her pizza slice.

‘Hmm.’

‘What would _you_ call him then? Since you’re such a smartass.’ She nudged his thigh with her foot, earning a glare.

‘Maybe something like, the _Choker.’_ He winked at her.

‘Oh ha, ha. Very funny.’ She rolled her eyes.

‘Ok, no. Something sophisticated, since he seems to be killing bad people anyway and doing society a favour. As you said before… Perhaps, _The Saviour Killer_. Or something.’

Grace snorted. ‘That just doesn’t sound right.’

‘Well, whatever you call him, do not make him look stupid. I don’t think he would like that.’

-

A few days later, Tom was at work and got the daily newspaper handed to him by his secretary.

On the front page was a snippet of Grace’s article.

**_Zigzag the serial killer strikes again in Hurnth!_ **

‘Oh Jesus.’ Tom facepalmed in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

‘I can’t believe you called him Zigzag.’

‘Why not? It’s a good name, the editors all loved it. I told you it was a good one!’

‘Well, if he comes after you for it don’t come running to me for protection. Because I did warn you.’

‘He won’t come after me. He will see you and run a mile. My macho man.’ Grace grinned and latched onto Tom’s arm with both hands.

‘Hmmm.’ He shook his head with a small smirk as they continued walking through the park together.

‘I’m working on a smaller piece just now. About the cat and dog home being so over crowded right now. Try and get people in to adopt or even foster. Since they’ve had so many puppies and kittens handed in lately from someone dumping so many at the moment.’ She sighed and looked up longingly at Tom.

‘No… we are _not_ getting a dog or a cat.’ He said firmly.

-

‘I can’t believe we got a cat.’ Tom said, exasperated as he drove them home, with a cat in a basket on Grace’s lap.

‘I _had_ to go there… for research purposes. And I mean, adopting one myself will give me something more to write about. I can give it more _feeling_.’ Grace said with a big grin as she looked in at their new black and white cat.

‘Do not give the poor cat a bad name like you gave the serial killer.’ Tom said as they pulled up home.

‘Aww. I was gonna call him Zigzag.’ She teased, getting out of the car.

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

They got the cat and all of her new things inside. Grace was so excited, she’d always wanted a cat. But her parents didn’t like animals.

‘She looks like a Lucky.’ Tom said as they watched her wander around her new home, investigating.

‘Lucky… Yeah, I like that name.’ Grace agreed.

-

The following evening Grace was doing work on her article about the cat and dog home. Lucky was purring around her legs, she was a very friendly cat. So loving and adorable. Even Tom warmed to her pretty much straight away, like Grace knew he would.

Tom was out jogging. He was heading through the park, it was just starting to get dark. But he came across something rather strange. There was a hooded figure who was carrying a box towards the river, but Tom could see the box jiggling around and as he got closer he could hear whimpering from it.

That’s when he realised it was clearly puppies in said box.

Tom quickly got his gloves out of his drawstring bag and slipped them on when he saw the man about to toss the box into the river.

‘What the hell are you doing?’ Tom shouted as he stormed over towards the man.

He stuttered and looked shocked at being caught. Then he turned and started to run, dropping the box in the grass, but Tom was much quicker and managed to catch up with him. He wrestled him down to the ground and punched him in the face, getting his attention and stunning him for a moment. Tom grabbed him by the collar and shook him.

‘So you’re the bastard that is abandoning these animals, trying to kill them!’ Tom snarled.

‘I’m sorry… I’m sorry!’ The guy begged.

‘You don’t deserve to live on this planet.’ Tom hissed.

He grabbed the string from the guys hood and pulled it out roughly, then quickly wrapped it around his neck and pulled hard. The guy tried to fight him off, hitting out at him but Tom just laughed at his feeble attempts.

‘No more innocent animals will suffer from you.’ Tom growled as he watched the light fade from his eyes.

Once he was dead, Tom stuffed the string into his bag and stood up. He dragged the body back over to the riverside, where he made sure no one was watching and quickly sat him against the box. Doing his usual signature, he folded his arms over and cut his cheek in a zigzag. He shook his head as he did it, knowing Grace would have a field day at there being another murder.

He peeked into the box before leaving, to make sure the puppies were ok. They were all fine, adorable collies. But he resisted, a new cat was going to be enough of a handful, and carefully closed the box over again.

It was still early in the evening, even though it was getting dark he knew someone would be along soon to find them.

So, he carried on with his jog after putting his gloves back into his bag.

When he returned home, Lucky came meowing to greet him. He crouched down to pet her. ‘Hello, you. Has Grace been keeping you occupied, hmm?’

She started purring, making Tom smile. He scooped her up and went to find Grace. As expected, she was in the study working on her article.

Tom managed to coax her through for dinner, knowing she would be called away any minute now. He just whipped up some pasta with a tomato sauce, nice and quick.

And as he expected, her phone rang halfway through dinner. He made sure to put some pasta into a container for her to eat while she was out.

‘Thank you, Tom. You’re the best!’ She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek as he leaned down to let her reach.

‘Phone me if you need anything, alright love?’

‘Will do. Love you.’

‘Love you too.’ Tom smiled fondly as he watched her leave.

He turned to see Lucky sitting, watching him. ‘Looks like it’s just you and me tonight, kitty.’ She followed him to the living room to watch a film.

-

It was after midnight before Grace got home. When she came in and went to the bedroom, Lucky was lying sleeping on top of Tom’s chest.

‘Awww.’ Grace felt her heart melt. She tried to quietly creep into bed next to them, but Lucky meowed in greeting and Tom woke up.

‘Grace?’

‘Sorry it’s so late.’ She whispered.

‘Don’t worry… Are you alright?’ He asked, sliding his hand down her hair.

‘Yeah, am good… but since you’re awake!’ She rolled over and turned on the lamp, then turned back to him and leaned on his chest, careful not to disturb Lucky who had went back to sleep.

Tom chuckled and rubbed his eyes.

‘The victim this time, he was found with a box of puppies! The police seem to think he was caught trying to dispose of them. He’s maybe the guy who has been abandoning all these animals lately. But Nat says once she knows for sure she will let me know first. AND checks this out!’

Tom couldn’t stop smiling at her excitement as she reached down the side of the bed and grabbed her camera out of her bag. She flicked through some pictures and showed Tom a close up of the guys cheek, showing the signature zigzag.

‘He either hasn’t seen my article, or doesn’t mind his nickname. But Nat took this for me, just a close up. Obviously, I wouldn’t be allowed to show anything more.’

She was so excited about getting such good content, Tom felt his heart soar for her.

‘At least you’re getting excited about someone else’s misfortune.’ Tom smirked and put his arm around her as she lay down, snuggling in next to him.

‘Well, to be honest I am glad he’s killed this one. Animals are so innocent, they don’t deserve to be hurt. He deserved it.’ She said.

Tom smiled and kissed her forehead. ‘I agree, love. I agree.’

-

Grace and Tom had both been working the following morning, Grace worked hard to get her articles finished for her latest on Zigzag. But they decided to have an afternoon off together, not wanting to get too invested in work twenty-four-seven.

They were watching mindless TV, cuddling close, when the news came on. Grace was about to change the channel, but their attention was caught at the biggest headline.

‘The Zigzag killer has killed yet again. A young man called Seth Burns, a doctor from Wales has been found murdered in his own home. Second day in a row, which is a new one for the killer. But police have a suspect in custody, who is claiming to be Zigzag.’

‘What?’ Both Tom and Grace said at the same time, looking at the TV in astonishment.


	5. Chapter 5

‘This doesn’t make sense!’ Grace huffed, head in her hand as she stood over her desk in the study.

‘What doesn’t, love?’ Tom crossed the room to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her shoulder.

‘This kill… And the guy who is claiming to be Zigzag.’ She sighed.

‘Do you not believe it is him?’ Tom hummed, kissing his way up her neck.

‘Not really. I mean, he killed a doctor. Who did nothing but good for the community. Why would he suddenly start killing randomly? The police seem to just be glad to have someone under arrest.’

Grace had been given some information on the crime scene from Nat, also a sneaky picture from her too but it wasn’t the clearest of pictures.

‘You need to relax, love. You’re far too wound up.’ Tom hummed, sliding his hands inside her dress, brushing his fingers over her skin that made her tremble. 

‘I need to work, Tom.’ She whined, closing her eyes for a moment to get lost in his touch.

‘Well… Women are supposed to be able to multi task, are they not?’ He teased, grinning as he sucked on her neck.

‘Supposed to be…’ Grace murmured.

‘Let’s test that then… _For research_.’ Tom chuckled and he slipped his feet between hers, gently nudging her legs apart as he pushed at her back, bending her over the desk.

‘Tom…’ She said in slight warning, but was unable to complain when he slipped her dress off. He hooked his fingers in her knickers and pinged at the elastic, making her whine.

Instead of taking them off though, he slid a hand inside and down over her bum, squeezing on the way. ‘You can still work while I play, can’t you, love?’ His voice was deep and seductive, he knew just how to get her worked up.

She closed her eyes and moaned as his hand dipped lower until he was at her cunt. She was already soaking wet as he slipped his fingers through her folds, gathering her abundance of arousal to use on her clit that was begging for attention.

‘Oh god… Tom!’ She whined, opening her eyes as she held onto the side of the desk for support.

‘I always want to make sure you’re prepared for my cock… But you are so responsive to me, darling. I _love_ it.’ He strummed his fingers across her clit before slipping one inside her, wiggling it around. ‘You don’t need much though, do you?’ He chuckled, sliding his finger out.

‘You’re just too sexy is all.’ Grace moaned.

Tom quickly unbuckled his belt and opened up his trousers to pull his hard cock out, pre cum already at the tip, waiting for her. He moved in right behind her again and sat down, pulling her with him on his lap. Right onto his awaiting cock, he just held her knickers to the side so he could get access.

Grace cried out in utter delight as she sank down fully on him, he held onto her hips tightly, not letting her move once she was fully seated. She could feel his belt buckle and his trousers rubbing against her bum, but she didn’t care. The way she was totally stuffed full of him was almost too much for her to bare.

Tom felt her walls clenching around him, getting accustomed to the intrusion. He pulled her back against him a bit more, a hand around her middle and the other on her thigh, stroking her softly. The movement made him move inside of her, causing her to cry out as she gushed over his cock.

‘Ohhh so good.’ Tom moaned, biting his lower lip as he pressed his cheek to her head. ‘Tell me, love… Why do you not think this guy who has handed himself in is _your_ killer?’

Grace struggled to concentrate, having Tom’s cock buried inside of her was not helping. Neither was his sinful voice right in her ear, or the way he was stroking her thigh and the firm grip he had on her around her middle.

And Tom knew it, from the way she was so wet on him.

‘I just… It’s not… his usual pattern. He also didn’t choke him, he stabbed him. That’s not Zigzag’s way…’ She groaned and let her head fall back against Tom’s shoulder for a moment.

‘So maybe he decided to try a different kind of tactic instead of choking?’ Tom hummed.

‘No… Serial killers tend not to change habits much. And why hand himself in so easily…’

Her phone ringing made her jump a little, making them both moan from the movement.

‘Ah fuck. It’s Nat…’ She whined as she picked up her phone.

‘Answer it.’ Tom whispered, kissing her shoulder.

‘I can’t with your cock inside of me!’ Grace gasped.

‘Yes, you can. Go on, love.’ Tom chuckled. ‘She might have information.’

The thought of getting some more information was too much for her. She quickly answered, took a deep breath and held the phone up to her ear.

‘Hey Nat.’ She tried her best to sound as calm and normal as possible.

‘Just a quick call. Something isn’t sitting right with me with this guy. Did you get a chance to look at the photos I sent you of the crime scene?’

‘No, what photos? I just got the vague one.’ Grace frowned. She held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she grabbed her laptop and dragged it across the desk towards her, opening her emails.

‘I got better ones. They don’t look right. Plus, this guy in custody doesn’t seem to know much details about the previous murders.’

Grace tried to ignore the throbbing hot cock inside of her as she opened the new email from Nat and pulled up the pictures. Nat was right though, it didn’t look right.

‘The zigzag is on the wrong cheek for a start. It’s usually on the left. And the arms aren’t folded over properly like the previous ones, they’ve slipped. It’s just his hands that are crossed.’ Grace said and then she pulled up pictures from Zigzag’s last murder alongside.

She felt Tom twitch inside of her, making her whine.

‘Are you alright, Grace?’ Nat asked.

‘Yeah… fine. Just a bad stomach.’ She said quickly, then covered the phone and breathed out heavily, trying to ignore her boyfriend.

‘It’s not Zigzag. I’m sure of it. It’s a copycat, trying to claim the attention.’ Grace said determinedly after comparing the pictures. ‘The zigzag on the cheek isn’t even remotely the same either.’

‘That’s what I thought too… Thanks, Grace. Remember, I didn’t send those.’

‘I know… Thank you.’ Grace quickly hung up and shuddered as she leaned back into Tom.

He sucked on her neck and growled, moving his hips very slightly. But it was enough to make her whimper and cum all over him.

‘So… the killer is still out there, huh?’ Tom hummed, nibbling on her skin.

‘Seems… Seems so.’ She swallowed hard, eyes fluttering in pleasure.

The hand that was on her thigh slid up her body, up to her neck. She let her head fall backwards, giving him more access to her neck. He stroked up and down with the tips of his fingers. ‘So Zigzag is still just a choker then.’ Tom hummed.

She nodded slightly. ‘Is it… is it bad that I’m relieved?’

Tom frowned. ‘What do you mean?’ He nuzzled his nose into her hair.

‘Well… I thought he had killed someone innocent… That he was now off the streets. I mean, having him out there killing bad people is kind of… Reassuring. That’s fucked up, isn’t it?’ She sighed.

Tom’s hand slid down from her neck to her breasts, where he started stroking her nipples. Feeling her cunt throb in tune with his administrations.

‘Not fucked up, no… Slightly weird, perhaps. But you’ve always been a weirdo.’ Tom teased, she could hear the smirk in his tone, making her laugh. But her laughter quickly turned into moaning again as Tom started rutting up into her, circling his hips.

When she came, this time Tom did too. Spilling into her. They were both panting hard, but after a while Grace slowly lifted up off him. Strings of cum stuck to them, they were a right mess. Tom’s trousers were ruined.

‘Oh fuck.’ Grace turned to face him and leaned back against the desk. She could feel his cum dribbling down her thighs.

Tom had his head back, exhausted. She leaned forward and kissed his neck. ‘Maybe we should do this more often when I’m working.’ She giggled.

He draped his arm around her briefly and sneaked his hand down to squeeze her bum. ‘We definitely should.’ He purred.


	6. Chapter 6

It took the police a few days to catch on, even with Nat’s help, that the copycat was indeed a copycat. He was still arrested for the one murder, but then everyone was on alert again because of Zigzag still being out there.

The city was divided on the matter. Many, like Grace, was kind of glad he was out there since he was killing bad people. But the other half still wanted him caught, since he was _murdering_ people. Whether they were bad or not.

‘He’s like a real-life superhero! Killing the bad guys!’ One person being interviewed on the news said.

‘This man is capable of murder, no matter who it is he is killing. This is _cold blooded_ murder! We have to catch him!’ Another person being interviewed said in retaliation. 

Tom and Grace were watching TV, snuggling together and eating their dinner.

‘She has a point, I guess. But still, as long as he doesn’t start killing innocent people that’s fine with me.’ Grace said as she stabbed into her beef.

‘It is still worrying.’ Tom hummed. Trying his best to keep the smug side down after someone brandishing him a superhero.

‘Are you worried?’ Grace asked, looking at Tom.

‘I’m not worried for me, no. But I do worry when you are out and about on your own.’ He said and reached over to stroke her cheek.

‘You’re worried about me going out on Saturday night, aren’t you?’ She asked knowingly.

Tom looked a little surprised, then he looked sheepish. ‘Well… A little bit, yeah.’ He admitted.

Grace put her plate down on the coffee table and moved up closer to him, wrapping her arms around his middle she snuggled into him. ‘I’ll be fine. I will stick with my girlfriends, don’t worry about me.’

Tom smiled and kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arm around her.

After dinner, Grace was going to wash up but Tom had other ideas. He chucked everything into the dishwasher, even after her complaining about using it.

‘Why else would we have gotten a dishwasher if it was not to be used?’ Tom asked as he swooped her up bridal style and carried her upstairs.

‘It’s fine for parties and stuff. But not every day.’ She groaned and put her arms around his neck.

‘Well, I have something much better for us to be doing.’ He took her into the bedroom and took his time with her. Undressing her, kissing every inch of skin available to him. He made her cum, not once but twice on the end of his tongue. Then he made love to her, slowly, dragging out her pleasure until eventually they both came together.

Afterwards they lay together, just getting their breath back. Grace was lying on his chest and he was lazily stroking her back. Lucky jumped up on the bed and lay down at the bottom of it.

‘You don’t have plans for tomorrow, do you?’ Tom asked softly.

‘Nope, why?’ Grace turned her head to look at him.

He smiled. ‘I want to take you out for dinner.’

‘Ooooh, where?’ She asked excitedly.

He chuckled and tapped her nose. ‘Then it wouldn’t be a surprise. Wait and see.’ He winked at her.

‘Awww, but how will I know what to wear?’ She pouted.

‘I’ll pick something out for you.’ Tom suggested.

‘Ugh.’ She grumbled.

‘Don’t pout.’ Tom growled and slid his hand from her back round to her side, tickling her. She started laughing as she tried to roll away, but he moved with her and kept tickling her, using both hands to get her.

‘Ok! Ok! I won’t ask anymore!’ She said in surrender between laughing.

Tom stilled his fingers on her sides and kissed the tip of her nose, chuckling. ‘Trust me, you’ll enjoy it.’ He promised.

-

When the taxi pulled up outside Grace’s favourite Indian restaurant, she nearly had an orgasm on the spot.

‘Oh my god! Yasss!’ She practically leapt out of the taxi before Tom even had the door fully open for her.

He chuckled and paid the driver, then slipped his arm around her waist and led her over to the restaurant. ‘I haven’t taken you here in a while, so I thought we best pay a visit since you’ve been working so hard.’ He said softly and kissed her cheek.

‘Thank you, Tom.’ She smiled up at him, beaming from cheek to cheek.

They went inside and got seated, Tom was the perfect gentleman helping her with her coat and tucking her chair in when she sat down.

It was a buffet style restaurant, so they got to eat straight away.

Halfway through, Tom slipped her a little box across the table.

‘This is for you, darling.’ He smiled.

‘Aww, Tom! You shouldn’t have!’ She smiled and opened the box to find the most beautiful set of ruby earrings. ‘Oh wow, they’re beautiful! Thank you so much.’ She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze before taking her old earrings out and putting the new ones straight in.

‘How do they look?’ She asked him, tilting her head from side to side.

‘Almost as beautiful as the wearer.’ Tom said huskily, making her blush.

They went back to eating. Grace’s eyes widened she saw Tom return with a really spicy curry. ‘Uh, sweetheart. You know that curry is really really spicy?’

‘I do. But I want to try it.’ He smiled.

‘Ok… But we both know you don’t take well to spicy foods.’ She warned.

Grace loved hot and spicy food, which is why Indian was one of her favourites. Tom on the other hand, enjoyed some spice but nothing _too_ hot. Which is why they didn’t go to this restaurant often, usually choosing somewhere with a mixture of choice. So she was _really_ surprised he was going to try the hot curry.

The first bite seemed fine, then he took a few more. Grace just watched him carefully. First, his eyes started to water, then a bead of sweat formed on his forehead. He clenched his hand together in a fist and breathed out hard.

‘Oh boy… That is delicious, but does have…’ His voice went up really high. ‘Quite a kick!’

He grabbed for the water and downed as much as he could. Grace had to cover her mouth as she tried so hard not to laugh. But she could see the heat rising from his neck upwards over his face.

‘I _did_ warn you.’ She giggled.

It took Tom a little while to get over the hot curry. And many glasses of water too…

But unfortunately for Tom, it didn’t end there.

The two had just returned home and were getting handsy by the front door. Tom was kissing her roughly and backing her up to the wall, but he suddenly stopped dead and straightened up stiffly.

‘Tom?’ She looked up at him, confused.

He put his hand to his stomach. Then she heard it. It made a loud grumbling noise that didn’t sound good at all.

‘Uh oh.’ Tom said, his face turning red as he then made a dash for it to the bathroom.

Grace burst out laughing and went to go find Lucky for some cuddles while poor Tom was stuck on the toilet for a while.

When he emerged a little while later, Grace was in bed flicking through the TV channels.

‘I would not go in there for a while.’ He said sheepishly, making Grace laugh again.

‘Aww, baby. I really appreciate you taking me there tonight, even if your guts are suffering from it.’ She opened her arms to him and he crawled onto bed, into her arms. He slipped his around her and they both got comfortable as he lay his head on her boobs.

‘I did tell you not to have that curry though.’ She giggled.

Tom poked her playfully in the side, making her squeak.


	7. Chapter 7

Tom was straddled over the man’s chest with his gloved hands wrapped around his throat. The man had his hands on Tom’s forearms, trying to get him off. But Tom wasn’t relenting, he was too strong and he could feel the mans grip lessening with every second that passed.

‘No more drugging boys.’ Tom snarled, just as he killed him.

When the man fell limp beneath him, Tom sat back a bit and breathed out. That had been a hard one, taken a little longer than usual. As he was quite a big guy.

He was a football coach for a teenage boys’ team. Tom had caught wind that he was abusing his power, he’d caught him one night drugging one of the boys he coached. So of course, he had to go.

Tom dragged him over to one of the benches in the changing rooms. The guy had been there for a late-night training session, but once the boys had all left, Tom arrived.

He sat him up and did his usual signatures. As he cut into the man’s cheek, he felt the usual rush shoot through him. His cock hardening. There was just something about the power he felt when he killed, there was nothing like it. And putting his mark on the person… It made him tremble thinking about it.

When he was finished his handy work, he sneaked out the back exit and calmly walked to his car that he’d parked a few streets away before taking his balaclava off and heading home.

When he got home, Grace wasn’t back yet. She had been in at the office for a meeting with the head editor but Tom knew she wouldn’t be much longer.

When Tom heard the door opening, he almost exploded on the spot because he was so damn horny.

‘Honey, I’m ho’ Grace didn’t even get the full sentence out before he came charging down the hall towards her, sweeping her up off her feet and holding her flush against him as he crushed his lips upon hers.

‘Well, someone is happy to see me.’ She giggled after the kiss attack, she could feel him pressing against her.

‘Always.’ He purred.

She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her upstairs, kissing her all the way and groping her backside. Why he was so horny, she had no idea. But she didn’t care, because she knew he was about to rock her world for the night.

-

When Saturday night rolled round, Grace went out with some of her friends, Nat, Evelyn, Tasha and Sonia, for some drinks and a dance.

Tom had said he was going to go into work for a few hours, catch up on a few things.

But he had other plans.

He was stalking his next victim, just getting to know the man’s routine. He was a known predator in the city for taking advantage of drunk women, luring them back to his home before having his way with them or sometimes just raping them in the street. One woman tried to go to the police, but because she was drunk, they didn’t take it further, the man always claimed they were the one all over him.

Tom was following the man as he started heading to bars and nightclubs, seeking out an easy target. It made Tom feel sick. But he waited outside of a club, across the street hidden in the dark.

He was so relieved that Grace and her friends were at the other side of town, this end was a bit dodgier.

But his heart stopped when he saw Grace and her friends come out of the club, stumbling around a bit drunk.

‘Grace, what are you doing here?’ Tom mumbled to himself under his breath, watching his girlfriend closely.

He felt uneasy, especially when they all split and went their own way. Nat and Evelyn got in a taxi, Tasha and Sonia headed off down the road to the left and Grace started to make her way home in the opposite direction. Tom could tell she was tipsy. He was going to make sure she got home safely. But his heart stopped instantly when he saw the man he was stalking follow after her.

-

Grace was a little disgruntled that her friends had just left her to get home alone. But she didn’t think much of it, at least it was just a short walk to the park then she was practically home.

She made her way down a quiet back street, she was a little on edge but just kept moving.

‘Hey!’ A voice called from behind.

She didn’t stop to find out who it was or what he wanted, she kept moving forward. Even in her slightly intoxicated state she was still aware enough to keep going.

‘Miss, wait. You dropped your purse!’ He called again.

It was enough to make her stop. She turned around, frowning when she saw a man coming towards her. He held up a purse, but it wasn’t hers. She put her hand down to her bag and could feel her purse inside of it.

‘Oh, that’s not mine. Thanks though.’ Grace said quickly, then turned to head off again.

But she was too late. He had distracted her enough to catch up, he lunged and grabbed her. Grace went to scream but the man clamped his hand over her mouth.

Suddenly there was a forearm wrapped around the man’s neck and he was hauled off of Grace. She took a few steps away, in shock, her eyes widened and she froze to the spot as she watched the man being strangled so easily by a stronger guy behind him. He was wearing all black, a balaclava and leather gloves.

She wasn’t sure why. But she just knew, deep down, this was her serial killer. It was Zigzag.

He choked the man to death with such ease, just using his forearm. The man had tried to pull him off, but was no match. He soon went limp and was dropped to the ground, dead.

Grace’s heart was racing like mad. She knew she should’ve run for help, called the police. _Anything._ But instead she just stood there, completely dumbfounded as the man in the balaclava took a few steps towards her until he was towering over her.

She couldn’t see his eyes properly because of how dark it was, especially down the quiet street they were on. The street lights were barely working.

When he reached out towards her, she jumped slightly. He paused with his hand midway towards her, but then he slowly continued until the coolness of his leather glove touched her cheek. Using his thumb, he stroked her cheek in what felt like a zigzag shape to Grace.

Then he dropped his hand to his side and turned around, jogging away quickly.

Grace let out a big breath, it took her a moment to stop shaking and get her brain together again. She quickly called the police, but even when they arrived and started taking her statement, she still couldn’t get her mind to work properly.

Not for the fact she had just witnessed a murder right on front of her. But because she knew deep down, that had been Zigzag. Even though he didn’t do his signature mark on the body, she knew his touch to her cheek was a silent sign.

-

When Tom returned home that evening, he was completely torn. He never wanted Grace to see something like that. What if he had really scared her, if she was going to need counselling? Or if she thought he was going to murder her next?

Even with his mind racing, he was still sporting a hard on. That always happened after a kill. But he knew he felt even more riled up this time because his girl had been right there… Watching him.

After sorting himself out in a cold shower, he went to bed to try and get some sleep. He knew Grace would be home soon, likely after giving a statement to the police.

He turned the lights off and tried to calm himself down. He was furious that that guy would go after his girl. And he was also a little annoyed that Grace had been in that part of town in the first place, she knew it was a risky area.

When he heard the door opening, he was relieved that she was finally home. He expected her to just get into bed and climb in next to him to sleep.

But instead, she almost gave him a heart attack when she burst in the bedroom door and turned the lights on.

Tom shot up, thinking something was wrong as he was almost blinded. But he was pleasantly surprised when she practically tore her dress off as she crossed the room to him.

‘Grace?’ He asked, still slightly confused.

But she leapt onto the bed and pulled back the covers, revealing him. He had been sleeping in the nude and was still semi-hard. Which Grace was glad of.

Before Tom could say anything else, Grace was down on him and had his cock in her mouth.

‘Ohhh fuck!’ He moaned and lay down, closing his eyes so he could concentrate on her warm mouth around him. She was exceptionally eager tonight with the way she took him down her throat as far as she could, swallowing around him.

Grace made him cum quite quickly, swallowing all of his cum when he did. She licked her lips as she crawled up over him, he gripped her hips and smirked at her.

‘Well, well, well. Did you have a good night?’ He asked as she straddled over his stomach, he could feel her wetness on his skin as she started moving.

‘It was… different.’ She bit her lower lip as she kept grinding against him.

‘Different, how?’ Tom asked, sliding his hands up her body to fondle her breasts.

‘Speak later… Please, just fuck me!’ She whimpered.

Tom chuckled and grabbed hold of her tightly, he flipped them over and pinned her down underneath him, making her gasp. ‘Since you asked so nicely.’ He smirked and started kissing her neck as he moved between her legs and thrust home into her.

After going for a few rounds, they lay exhausted together. Tom was lazily stroking her back and kissing the top of her head.

‘What was that about? It’s like you were in heat.’ Tom chuckled.

Grace shyly looked down at his chest, running her fingers across his abdomen. ‘I uhm…’ She sighed. ‘You’re going to think I’m weird.’ She huffed.

Tom took hold of her chin and had her look at him. He frowned, concerned. ‘I already know you’re weird, that’s why we work so well… Now come on, tell me.’

She smiled a little, then bit her lower lip. ‘I uhm… I met Zigzag.’

Tom’s eyebrows shot upwards. ‘What?’

Grace explained what happened. Tom ran his hand down his face, then he rolled them over a bit so he was leaning over her more.

He cupped her face in both hands, looking down at her in concern. ‘What were you doing in that side of town anyway? Especially with a killer on the loose. What if he had…’ He took a deep breath, stopping himself from saying it.

‘Sonia wanted to meet one of her pals who was in the club. We were together, Tom. It was fine… Well, kind of.’ She said sheepishly. ‘But the weird thing is… I didn’t feel unsafe when he appeared, because he saved me. And I just… I just had this weird feeling that I knew he wasn’t going to hurt me. I know it sounds daft.’

‘It doesn’t, darling. I know you’ve been researching him a lot, it’s almost like you know him inside and out, in a sense… But I still need you to be careful. He’s a killer, love. Whilst I am very glad he was there when he was, it still doesn’t mean he wouldn’t hurt you in the future.’ Tom said as he rubbed his thumbs against her cheeks.

‘I know… I know.’ Grace sighed.

‘Are you sure it was him, it was Zigzag? Even though he didn’t do his usual mark?’ Tom asked.

‘I’m positive. I just… know it was.’ Grace nodded.

Tom kissed her forehead and pulled her into him more, the two of them snuggled down together to get some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Tom squeezed harder, his leather covered hands wrapped tightly around her neck. Her hands were bound above her, she was unable to escape him as she struggled for breath, eyes wide.

‘This is what you wanted, wasn’t it?’ He growled, snapping his hips against her.

Grace came hard on his cock, clamping down around him as she came. Tom faltered in his movements, his grip around her neck lessened in time to allow her to breathe again. He moaned and kept grinding as deep as he could within her before cumming himself.

He collapsed next to her, smoothing her hair back from her forehead as her eyes fluttered and she turned her head towards him.

‘I… didn’t go too far, did I?’ Tom panted.

Grace had been begging him practically all day to tie her up and choke her during sex. He eventually relented and gave in to her wishes, secretly delighted to be doing so.

‘No… that was… incredible.’ Grace grinned and closed her eyes.

Tom remembered she was still bound, so he quickly untied her and kissed her inner wrists softly. ‘Not sore?’

She shook her head with a smile as she lay her head on his chest. Tom put his arm around her and started stroking her back softly.

‘Can I take the gloves off now?’ Tom chuckled.

‘If you must.’ Grace smirked.

-

It had been a few days since Grace had her run in with Zigzag. He was constantly on her mind, she was ashamed to say. She even wrote about her experience with him in her article, getting a lot of good feedback from not only her boss but other newspapers too, offering her a job with them instead.

But she declined, she was happy where she was.

One day she got home, Tom was still at work so she decided to just go watch a film. But as she picked up the mail and skimmed through it all, one letter caught her eye. It didn’t look like bills or anything similar.

It was addressed to her. She put the rest of the mail down and opened it up, her eyes widened as she read the typed-out letter, heart beating like mad.

**_Dear, Grace._ **

**_It was lovely to meet you the other night, I hope you got home safely afterwards. Well… I know you did. I read your article about our little meeting. Quite the journalist you are, I’ve read all your works and I’m very impressed._ **

**_Though I must say, I was rather miffed at first with your name for me. How dare you decide on my name, one that everyone will remember me by for years to come… But then I realised, it’s not so bad actually. I’ve grown rather fond of it, luckily for you._ **

**_I thought I would let you in on a little secret that you can share with the world, if you’d like to._ **

**_My first kill, Mr Shawman. Was, believe it or not, an accident. I know the police are yet to get a suspect, and it is not connected to my other work. You see, I panicked and ran after I stabbed him. I had just been SO angry with what he was doing, I saw red. But afterwards, I realised what a rush it was to have taken someone’s life, to have removed him from society._ **

**_Where is the knife now, you may wonder? Well, the best place to hide something like that is in plain sight. Me and my partner use that knife on occasion in the kitchen. It’s sliced through many meat, not only human flesh._ **

**_What you do with this information is entirely up to you. It may help further your career, if you so wish it to._ **

**_Or it could be our little secret._ **

**_Yours truly,_ **

**_Zigzag_ **

Grace had to sit down, she couldn’t quite believe that Zigzag had actually reached out to her. Her hands were shaking as she read it again and again, taking everything in.

Her blood had run cold at first when she read the part about him not being happy with his nickname, but she was relieved beyond belief when he seemed ok with it now.

To her slight embarrassment, she realised she was a tiny bit aroused at having a letter from Zigzag… She knew that was wrong, but she couldn’t help it.

Taking deep breaths, she put the letter down and went to get a drink of water. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do. Should she tell the police? Should she write about it in her column?

She had to tell Tom, that was for sure. She wouldn’t keep anything from him.

-

Tom came home a few hours later and he found Grace cooking in the kitchen. She was slicing through some chicken with a large kitchen knife when Tom approached her and kissed her on the lips as he slid his arm around her.

‘Hello, love. Good day?’ He hummed, kissing her shoulder as he then looked at the knife in her hands, a slight smirk on his lips hidden against her shoulder.

‘You wouldn’t believe the kind of day I’ve had… Look at the letter on the table.’ Grace motioned with her head.

‘Oh?’ Tom wandered over and picked it up to read.

His eyes widened in amazement yet also confusion and a little fear too.

‘Grace… You need to give this to the police!’ He said as he rushed over to her, holding the note.

‘I… I don’t know what I will do with it yet, Tom. I mean, I know that’s a confession. But…’

‘But, what?’ Tom frowned.

‘I… I don’t know.’ She sighed and put the knife down as she leaned against the counter for support. ‘Is it mad that I kind… am honoured that he’s got in touch with me? I mean, he saved me and now has written to me.’ She said sheepishly.

‘Grace. This isn’t good. A serial killer has our address. He knows where you live. And he has taken an interest in you! We have to go to the police with this.’ Tom frowned, so concerned.

She ran her hands down her face and sighed. ‘Ok… ok. You’re right. And it needs to get out there, that he killed Mr Shawman.’

After dinner, Tom and Grace went down to the police station to hand in the letter. 

‘Have you touched this letter without gloves?’ The policeman asked Grace.

‘I have.’ She nodded. ‘And so has Tom.’ She motioned to Tom next to her.

‘Alright, I’ll need both your fingerprints to put on file, so we can rule you both out when we’re checking it.’ He said as he slipped the letter into a clear bag and then took off his rubber gloves.

‘Sure, no problem.’ Tom smiled and put his arm around Grace. ‘You did the right thing, love.’ He said to her and kissed the top of her head.

‘I know… I know.’ She nodded and smiled up at him.


	9. Chapter 9

‘He has a partner.’ Grace said to Tom the next day when they were just relaxing on the sofa watching a movie.

‘I know, I read the letter.’ Tom chuckled, kissing the top of her head. He had his arm wrapped around her while she snuggled into him.

‘I just… I can’t get my head around it all. Why he sent me a letter. Does his girlfriend, or boyfriend? Know about what he does? So many questions!’ She sighed.

‘You’re letting him in your thoughts a lot… Should I be jealous?’ Tom asked jokingly, squeezing her side playfully, making her laugh.

‘No. I mean… I don’t know, would it be weird to say it is rather thrilling that a serial killer chose me to get in contact with? That it’s exciting to write about him, I don’t know.’ She blushed, sliding her hand into Tom’s shirt.

‘Not weird at all, love. I guess it’s the danger that makes it so thrilling.’ He hummed.

‘I guess…’ She sighed.

Tom chuckled and grabbed hold of her, pulling her over onto his lap so she was straddling him. She put her arms around his neck and smiled when he nuzzled his nose against hers.

‘Don’t ever feel bad for how you feel. I want you to know you can tell me anything, love. Anything at all.’ He said as he slipped his hands under her top, tickling up her back. 

She shuddered under his touch and leaned in again to kiss him. The kiss went from sweet to hungry and passionate _very_ quickly.

Tom was about to flip her over on the sofa, but Grace had other ideas. She slipped off him and down to the floor. She grinned up at him as she slid her hands up his thighs, reaching for his belt. She unbuckled him in a hurry, unzipped his jeans and reached in, easily finding her goal.

Tom let his head fall back as she gripped his cock and pulled him free. He moaned when she started stroking him languidly at first, until a bead of pre cum seeped out at his tip, then she leaned down and took him into her mouth.

She quickly went to town on him, sucking him down her throat as far as she could, moaning around him. Tom was in utter bliss, moaning and grunting as she worked her magic. He then reached down, unable to resist sliding his fingers through her hair, taking hold of her tightly and forcing her further down just as he came, making her swallow him all.

‘Ohhhhh, yes!’ He cried out as she kept sucking him until he was completely spent.

With a grin, she climbed up over him as she licked her lips. She grabbed his face and kissed him, he slipped his hands round to her bum and squeezed as she started grinding against him.

‘I think we should take this to the bedroom.’ He growled over her lips.

‘I think so too.’ She agreed.

-

A month had passed since Grace received her first letter, when another one arrived for her from Zigzag.

**_Dear Grace_ **

**_I thought I would allow you into the scoop first. A chance perhaps, for you to get an up-close look at my work before the police get their hands on it._ **

**_By the time you read this letter, I will be with my next victim. If you make it in time to the graveyard, by the large oak tree, you can be the one to find and call it in. With some extra time to view it over for yourself, if you wish._ **

**_I know your readers love the details you add to your work._ **

**_Of course, you could just call the police now and tell them where to go. But I will leave that decision up to you._ **

**_Zigzag_ **

**_  
_**Grace couldn’t believe it. Part of her thought she should just go straight to the police, tell them. Hand in the letter. But there was another part of her, one that was super curious… She just had to go and take a look.

Surely if the police didn’t find out about this letter, it wouldn’t do any harm.

Before she knew it, she was grabbing her jacket and car keys on her way to the door. She couldn’t be out of her home quick enough.

When she arrived at the graveyard it was just starting to get dark. She quickly made her way to the large oak tree and just like Zigzag said, there was a body propped up against it. Hands across his chest and the signature zigzag mark on his cheek.

‘Holy shit.’ Grace breathed out. It took her a moment before she went closer, to take a better look.

Judging by the look of the body, she knew he had been strangled too. There was a line around his neck, something thin had been used. Part of her was starting to think that Tom’s idea of _The Choker_ wasn’t such a bad nickname now.

But Grace recognised the man, it was the man who ran Sunday school at the church. There had been rumours that he was abusing the kids. But the police had no evidence on him. Some parents thought it was false so continued to send their kids to him… Grace had always found him to be creepy, so had many others. Including kids that were scared of him.

She looked down beside of him and spotted a shoe lace. Her eyes widened as she realised that’s what Zigzag had used on him. But it was unusual for Zigzag to leave the _murder weapon._ Had he gotten careless? Perhaps been disturbed?

Not sure what came over her, she picked up the lace and stuffed it quickly into her pocket before phoning the police. She had to wait for them to arrive, so she took note of as much detail as possible of the body before she was then questioned about her find. It wasn’t unplausible for her to be there in the graveyard, because her parents were buried a mere few feet away.

It was mid evening before she got home, Tom was home by that point and looked concerned when she finally got in.

‘Where were you, love?’ He asked as he greeted her at the door with a hug and a kiss.

‘I… I got a letter from Zigzag again.’ She pointed to the pile of mail at the side.

Tom frowned as he picked it up and read through it. ‘Please tell me you didn’t go there?’ He looked concerned.

Grace bit her lower lip. ‘I uhm… I did. I know, it was stupid!’ She said quickly when Tom ran a hand down his face. ‘But I just… I felt drawn to it, I had to. The police are there now anyway. It was the guy who runs the Sunday school, you know the one that was accused of abusing the kids?’

Tom ran his hands up and down Grace’s arms. ‘Grace, as glad as I am that he is not of this world anymore, I worry about _you._ What if it had been a trap and Zigzag was trying to lure you there? I’d never forgive myself if anything happened to you, darling.’ He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers with a sigh.

‘I know, Tom… I know. But as strange as it sounds, I don’t think Zigzag would hurt me. Why would he write to me and he did _save_ me too, remember? If he wanted to kill me, I think he would’ve done it by now.’ She said softly, sliding her arms around him.

‘I guess so.’ Tom sighed.

‘There uh… Is one more thing though. You’re probably gonna be mad…’ She said quietly, biting her lower lip as she looked up at him.

‘What did you do?’ He frowned, raising an eyebrow at her.

‘I think Zigzag must’ve been distracted or something. Because I think he used a shoe string to strangle the guy… It was lying next to the body. I might have… picked it up and taken it away from the scene…’

Tom took a big deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘Where is it now?’

‘In my pocket.’ She said sheepishly, pointing to the jacket she had just hung up.

‘I’ll burn it, just in-case. But you shouldn’t have taken it, Grace. What if that is hard evidence and has his DNA on it? They might have been able to get him!’ Tom went over to her jacket and fished out the lace.

‘I know, I know… But is it bad that I… I kinda, don’t want him to get caught? I mean, he is getting rid of the bad guys in the city. How is that a bad thing? It’s not like he’s on a killing spree killing anyone and everyone.’ Grace and Tom knew she was just trying to justify her actions more to herself than to Tom.

‘I know, love. But killing is still not right, if he can murder another human being, no matter what it is they did, it still makes him a very dangerous man.’ Tom said softly, not wanting to be angry with her.

Grace put her hands over her face. ‘You’re right… I know. It was stupid of me… I won’t do anything like that again.’

‘Promise?’ Tom took her hand and gave her a squeeze.

‘I promise.’ Grace nodded.

Tom smiled and pressed a kiss on top of her head, then he went to the living room to chuck the lace in the fireplace.

He smirked as he watched it disappear amongst the flames.

That particular lace wasn’t the one he used. He had left it, out of interest, to see what Grace did. It didn’t have his prints on it, of course. He was careful, just in-case she hadn’t noticed it or had left it.

He was rather surprised at the fact she took it home. But glad at the same time…


	10. Chapter 10

Grace bundled in through the front door and kicked it shut behind her with a huff. After she dumped all her stuff at the bottom of the stairs, she went through to the living room and flopped down on the sofa next to Tom.

‘Hello, love. Another slow news day?’ He asked, reaching over to rub her leg.

‘Yep. Since Zigzag has went quiet, there’s been nothing. It’s been _four_ months since his last kill.’ She sighed.

‘Well, perhaps there’s no more bad guys. I mean, crime is at an all-time low right now.’ Tom said softly, pulling her up and over onto his lap so he could hold her.

Grace groaned and put her head on his shoulder. ‘I know. But it doesn’t make for a very interesting column.’

Truth was, Tom was right. There was no one on his radar right now. It wasn’t just Grace that was getting antsy from the lack of kills. He was too. He was frustrated, his fingers were itching to get hold of someone to strangle.

Grace had noticed he was a bit more dominant in the bedroom lately, without as much coaxing from her part. Not that she was complaining. His hands often found their way around her neck, giving her earth shattering orgasms every damn time.

‘I’m sure he will appear again soon, darling.’ Tom soothed, stroking her hair.

‘I kinda hope so.’ Grace admitted, snuggling in against her boyfriend.

-

Tom was out the following night, stalking someone.

The man wasn’t exactly a bad guy... Had no crime records or any rumours going around about him. He was just an ordinary man that Tom knew lived alone, didn’t have a wife or kids.

Tom was watching him from across the street while the man had a few drinks in a bar. He stayed hidden in the shadows, flexing his fingers within the leather gloves.

He was torn.

Tom watched him for an hour, before the guy then left the pub. Not completely drunk, but not just tipsy either. He was heading home, alone. Along the darker streets amongst some broken streetlights.

It would be so easy.

So thrilling again.

But could he do it to someone without good cause…

-

Grace had just got into bed when Tom came home from working late, he burst into the room and had a wild, animalistic look about him.

‘Tom!’ She barely was able to greet him before she was pounced upon, making her giggle.

His kisses were rough and hurried, his hands all over her body. She responded well though, always enjoying it when he was rough with her.

But tonight, was exceptional. He tore her nightgown clean off, the sound of the fabric ripping made her hornier than she had ever been before.

‘Turn over.’ Tom demanded. When she didn’t roll over quick enough for him, he gripped her hips and flipped her over.

She let out a squeak when he gave her ass a smack, surprising her delightfully. He squeezed her ass roughly and leaned down to take a bite, making her moan. He started licking and kissing his way up her body, up her back that made her arch upwards.

Tom growled when he reached her neck, nipping and sucking on her skin.

‘Oh, god… Tom!’ Grace moaned as his hands slid down her sides, propping her up as his cock slid against her.

Tom didn’t need to check if she was wet enough, he could tell by how her body was acting. She was more than ready for him. He reached down to grip his cock and guide himself into her. As he pushed into her cunt, she moaned again and started pushing back to get him deeper. So he thrust hard into her, quickly filling her to the hilt.

Not giving her much time to adjust, not that she really needed it, he pulled back and then thrust in again. Starting a fast and rough rhythm.

He folded himself over her back, one hand going around the front of her neck and holding her in place as he rammed into her.

‘You feel far too good around my cock, love. Like you were made for me.’ He whispered huskily into her ear, feeling her clamp around him at his words.

With how rough and dominant he was being, Grace was an absolute mess beneath him, she couldn’t think straight or even what her name was. Cumming uncontrollably around his cock, over and over as he repeatedly thrust into her until he joined her with his own orgasm. Squeezing her neck tightly to make her eyes flutter shut, almost passing out before he let her breathe again.

Tom breathed heavily as he softly kissed her shoulder. He was trembling too as he pulled out of her, moving to lie down next to her. He trailed the tips of his fingers up and down her back while she got herself composed, slowly turning her head to smile at him dreamily.

‘Well… Hi.’ She giggled.

Tom chuckled and cupped her face as he leaned in to kiss her softly. ‘I’ve just been thinking about you _all_ day. I couldn’t wait to get home to you.’ He hummed, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She smiled. ‘Well, if you’re going to come home late like a raging animal in heat every night, sign me up!’

Tom laughed and got comfortable when she shuffled over next to him, snuggling in close. ‘I’m sure I could work late some extra nights.’ He grinned.

-

The following morning, Grace and Tom were wakened early to Grace’s phone ringing. She grumbled and sat up, getting her bearings for a minute before slipping out of bed to go grab her phone.

‘Hello?’ She didn’t even check the caller ID.

‘Grace! It’s Nat. Zigzag has killed again.’

Grace was suddenly wide awake, her heart started pounding in excitement. ‘Really? Where? Who?’

‘That’s the thing… He’s gone off track, he’s killed someone that we can’t find anything bad on. He’s called Mr Shunde, found dead in his front garden in the early hours this morning by his neighbour.’

‘Wh… what? Are you sure it’s Zigzag then, I mean, maybe there’s another copycat?’

‘It’s Zigzag. I’ll send pictures over to you, but it’s definitely him this time.’

Grace felt her stomach drop as she looked over at Tom, who looked concerned from the look of horror on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Grace was beside herself with Zigzag’s newest kill.

She still hadn’t entirely believed it _was_ him, until a short letter came in for her that same day. 

**_Dear, Grace_ **

**_Sorry I have been so absent of late, not many victims to choose from anymore._ **

**_But I do hope my latest one last night will bring back some sunshine to your column. I’ve noticed it’s been lacking a certain… sparkle._ **

**_There will be plenty more to come, so don’t you worry about running out of content to write about._ **

**_Zigzag_ **

**_  
_**Grace was pacing back and fore after handing the letter to Tom to read.

‘Calm down, darling.’ Tom said softly.

‘How can I calm down? This is my fault, Tom. I should never have removed that shoelace from the graveyard crime scene! Now he’s killed an innocent man, and judging by his letter this isn’t going to be a one off!’ She said hysterically, eyes wide as she looked at Tom.

Tom walked over to her and gently took hold of her upper arms. ‘Grace, calm down. This isn’t your fault, Zigzag is the one that is doing the killing. Not you.’

‘But what if that shoelace could’ve been the only piece of evidence needed to catch him? It wasn’t so bad before, he was only going for those that deserved it… But now…’ She looked down, unsure what to even think now.

Tom kissed the top of her head as he cradled the back of it and pulled her into an embrace. ‘It’s ok, darling. This isn’t your doing. They will catch him soon enough, and look on the bright side, at least you now have more content for a while. And you don’t even know for certain if that shoelace was the murder weapon.’

‘I know… I know. I just, I think it’s the letters too now. It makes it feel personal, like I am part of it. I don’t know why, I know that sounds nuts.’ She looked up at Tom.

He smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead, nose and then lips. ‘Don’t overthink it, love. The police will get him soon enough, I’m sure.’

But they didn’t.

Zigzag really ramped up his killing spree. There was at least one every two weeks now, all innocent men _and_ women too. The letters kept coming to Grace, usually a few each month.

When he had been killing people that deserved it, she hadn’t really felt scared as such. But now he was killing just for sport, by the looks of it, and she was getting scared.

Tom had spiralled out of control, and he knew it, but he was unable to stop himself. Grace’s article had never been a bigger hit, plus he found the murders extremely thrilling. More than he would like to admit to even himself.

But he was also highly aroused still from killing even innocent people. Grace had noticed he was more ravenous with her in the bedroom of late, his dominant streak reared its head almost all the time too. Though she certainly wasn’t complaining, since she had been poking at the bear for so long to get him to be rougher and take control with her since they started dating.

-

Tom tightened his belt around the young man’s neck, watching his eyes fade away, he felt the usual rush within him as he took yet another life. His cock hardening in arousal from the power.

He let go and the body fell to the ground with a thud, he stood up straight and put his belt back on before positioning the body against the brick wall.

Tom had seen the guy walking alone, heading into the woods. Tom had been on his way home from work, but he couldn’t let go of such an opportunity. Too good to resist.

After carving his signature into his cheek and folding his arms over his chest, Tom stepped back and grinned. He slung his bag over his shoulder and headed back out onto the street once he took his balaclava off.

When he returned home, he pounced on Grace straight away. She didn’t find it overly odd since he often came home from work rather horny.

He threw her over his shoulder and carried her upstairs to the bedroom, making her giggle on the way. After taking her clothes off in a hurry, he proceeded to tie her hands to the bars on the headboard with his belt, and he used his scarf to blindfold her before going down on her and making her cum multiple times.

Then once she was soaking wet, he wrapped his hand around her neck and thrust home into her.

Afterwards, they lay together, both sweaty and very satisfied. Grace was lying over Tom’s chest while he stroked her back lazily.

‘Well... You’ve certainly become more dominant lately.’ Grace grinned and turned to face him more, stroking his chin.

Tom smirked. ‘Isn’t that what you wanted, love?’

‘Oh yeah, I’m not complaining.’ She said quickly. ‘It’s very _very_ good from my side. I just wanted to make sure that you’re enjoying it too, that I didn’t force you into it so much? I mean, even just now and then would be good…’

‘Grace, love. You have no idea how much I enjoy making you submit to me.’ He growled, sliding his fingers up through her hair. ‘I just needed time to unlock that beast within me.’ He winked at her, making her laugh.

‘Are you… are you scared?’ Grace asked after a moments silence.

‘Scared? Of what?’ Tom frowned, kissing the top of her head.

‘Of Zigzag… Now that he’s on a killing spree. I mean, what if someone we know happens to be in his path, what if he kills them?’ Grace asked, looking to him worriedly.

Tom sighed and smoothed his hand through her hair. ‘Try not to worry, love. The chances of Zigzag killing someone we know in such a highly populated city is very slim. Even if he started killing on a daily basis, it would still be a very low chance.’

‘God, I hope he doesn’t start doing it daily. It’s scary enough.’ She sighed.

‘Your column is nice and popular though, isn’t it? Are you going to accept any of the offers you’ve received this time?’ Tom asked.

‘I dunno. The People’s Press have been so good to me. And if I took up any of the other offers, it would mean I’d be away from home for days on end, since it’s national. Not focused to here.’ She hummed.

‘You know I’ll support you no matter what you decide.’ Tom smiled.

‘I know. That’s why I love you so much.’ Grace grinned and kissed him.

‘I love you too, Grace. Everything I do is for you.’ He said softly, giving her a squeeze as she settled down next to him again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear Grace**

**So nice that your column is taking off. You seem to be the talk of the city lately, I suspect offers from other newspapers will be flying your way.**

**You’re welcome, by the way.**

**I suggest you stay away from river park this evening. I’ve heard there’s a sponsored run that heads right through the park. Could be an apt opportunity for a serial killer, perhaps.**

**Or maybe an apt opportunity for a journalist. Being on the scene.**

**Zigzag  
  
**

Grace couldn’t believe it when she received the letter. She panicked and went straight to Tom.

‘He’s told you where he is planning to attack next?!’ Tom frowned, looking at her with concern.

‘I know! What do I do? I mean, I should go to the police, right? Maybe they could catch him.’ Grace said in a panic.

‘I think that would be the right thing to do.’ Tom nodded in agreement.

So that’s what Grace did. She went straight down to the station with the letter. The police sent some undercover cops to the park for the duration of the sponsored run, with more security around the place too.

Grace didn’t want to be there, she felt too nervous in-case Zigzag was there. If he saw her… So she stayed at home, unfortunately Tom had to work so she was alone.

She ended up falling asleep on the sofa. But was pleasantly surprised to wake up to Tom on top of her, kissing her neck and sliding his hands under her top.

‘Ohhh, hello you.’ She giggled as he tugged her clothes off, his soon followed.

‘I couldn’t wait to get home to you.’ Tom reached between her thighs and started teasing through her folds, working her up as quickly as possible. He nipped at her neck. ‘Knowing you were here on your own, waiting for me to come home.’

Grace moaned loudly when he slipped two fingers into her and curled them directly against her g spot. Getting her nice and wet as his thumb rubbed over her clit.

‘I checked in on the park on my way home…’ Tom hummed against her as he removed his hand and lined his cock up with her wet folds.

‘Ohh?’ Grace asked, half unable to concentrate, just wanting him inside of her.

‘Mmm hmm… There were no killings at the park. The police presence must’ve put Zigzag off, or he was lying.’

‘That’s goooooooooooooood!’ She squealed as Tom thrust into her very deliberately, balls deep straight away. Forcing her body to accustom to his intrusion.

The sex was rough and quick, both of them just desperate for release. Tom especially, he had been so horny he thought he wasn’t going to make it home in time to fuck her. Almost making him pull over in the car to whack one out himself until he got home.

So he wasn’t entirely surprised when he came inside her rather quickly. But he made sure his love came not long after him, he loved the feeling of her clamping around him. Even if he was over stimulated.

The two were a sweaty mess, entangled in one another’s limbs on the sofa while they got their breath back. Tom lazily reached out and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on.

The news was on. And Grace felt her stomach drop.

Headline news was there had been three murders during the sponsored run. But while police had been focusing on the park after a tip off, the murders took place in the woods. The three bodies were found by a marshal tidying up after the runners. Found just off the track, amongst bushes.

Grace let out a sob and covered her mouth in disbelief.

Tom put his arms around her and cradled her head against him. ‘Shhh, shhh. It’s alright, love. It’s alright.’

‘No! It’s not! What if he did that on purpose. The police will think I had to do with this! It was a decoy!’ Grace screeched.

‘It’s not your fault, love. The police won’t hold it against you, he is toying with you, darling. This isn’t your doing.’ Tom said softly, kissing the top of her head.

He knew how much the killings were affecting her now. But he was unable to stop himself, he just couldn’t stop. The power rush each time was far too addicting. Besides, it was doing Grace’s column wonders. She had been promoted at work to their main journalist, trying to compete with the offers she was getting elsewhere. As they didn’t want to lose her.

-

The following day, Grace was typing up her article about last nights murder spree. She included the note from Zigzag, knowing it would add some more flare to her writing. Whilst she was able to focus on her writing, something she enjoyed, as soon as she was finished she felt sick to her stomach.

For a few months now she had contemplated giving up writing about Zigzag. But then another kill would happen and she was unable to resist covering it. He still intrigued her, but now it was more for why he was killing innocent people. What was the reasoning behind it?

Then an idea popped into her mind.

She knew that he read her columns, that much was obvious. So she ended her article with: **Zigzag… Why are you doing this? Why are you killing so many innocent people in our city?**

Now, Grace never really expected him to reply to that. Not that she was sure if she actually wanted him to do so or not.

But the very next day, a short letter was delivered to her.  
  
 ****

**I am doing it for you, Grace.**

**Zigzag**


	13. Chapter 13

_**His gloved hands tightened around Grace’s neck, she could feel her air being taken from her. She tried gasping, taking her last few breaths. She struggled weakly and tried hitting at his arms but he was far too strong.** _

_**Wicked laughter was heard from the man underneath the balaclava. Before Grace lost consciousness, he kept hold of her neck with one strong hand and revealed himself to her. He pulled the balaclava off.** _

_**Grace’s eyes widened in fear and confusion. Surely not, it’s not Tom?** _

_**‘I own you, Grace.’ He chuckled evilly, leaning down to kiss her as he squeezed that much harder until she went blank.** _

  
Grace shot up in bed, gasping, and she was sweating too as she put her hand up to her neck to check she was ok. Her breathing felt funny just from the dream.

‘Grace?’ Tom asked, concerned. He turned the bedside lamp on and sat up by her, putting his arm around her. But she flinched slightly. ‘Easy, love. It’s me. What’s wrong? Was it a bad dream?’

She relaxed a bit and turned to him, accepting his embrace. He held her tightly and rocked her slightly while rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

‘Shhh, shhh. You’re alright, darling. It was just a bad dream.’ He said softly.

But Grace felt so un-nerved after the dream. She wasn’t even sure why, it was stupid. She knew that it wasn’t Tom, he wouldn’t hurt a fly. Literally. Even spiders he wouldn’t kill them, just re-homed them outside whenever Grace was screaming in fear at one.

The killings from Zigzag continued though, making Grace more and more on edge. Tom noticed she was slightly skittish lately, so he tried to rein himself in. He used up his pent-up energy in the bedroom with her, being rough and going for longer.

But one evening when he was fucking her hard from behind, he put his hand around the front of her neck just as they both came. But she panicked, having flashbacks to the dream. It just freaked her out too much.

‘Stop! Tom!’ She cried out, even though her body was humming in pleasure from the orgasm.

Tom pulled out instantly and moved off of her, taking her onto his lap to comfort her. ‘What’s wrong, sweetheart?’

‘I’m sorry… I’m sorry. I just, I had a bad dream that Zigzag was strangling me. It’s just spooked me a little.’ She said sheepishly, looking down.

Tom took her chin and lifted her face up to look at him. ‘Oh, love. You should’ve told me that’s what that bad dream was about.’ Tom said, concerned.

‘I didn’t want you to worry.’ She shrugged.

‘Darling, you’re my partner. Of course I need to worry about you.’ He kissed the top of her head. ‘I wish you’d told me, no wonder I scared you.’

‘No, it’s ok. I mean, I do enjoy that normally. So you weren’t to know.’ Grace shrugged.

Tom held her close until she felt better. The two of them had a relaxing bath together before going to bed.

But Grace kept having dreams now and then where Zigzag was Tom. It was really getting under her skin, she was annoyed at herself for having those dreams that were so utterly ridiculous to even think about...

Or were they?

She realised one morning when the news was on about yet another killing the previous night, that Tom had been working late, again. She knew that he had been working hard lately, but it got her thinking. Had she actually been with Tom at all when any of the murders took place?

Her mother had once told her that often dreams were like a warning for real life sometimes. Grace tried to shake the thought off. No way Tom would do something like that.

Tom knew that Grace was struggling and was becoming scared. He really tried hard to rein himself in again, but he just couldn’t do it. He had become obsessed with murdering people. He barely recognised himself anymore when he truly thought about it.

He tried hard to stop, but good opportunities just kept arising.

Tom managed to be good one week, not killing anyone, until the weekend. Grace noticed that Tom seemed to be a little antsy. Unable to sit still. He was naturally an active guy, enjoyed being on the move. But he seemed worse this weekend than normal, she noticed.

Not at all coincidence that Zigzag hadn’t killed in a week… She forced herself to stop thinking so stupidly about Tom.

But it was just getting dark and Grace was about to start dinner, when Tom entered the kitchen in his running gear.

‘I’m just going out for a run, love. I will be back within the hour.’ He smiled and went over to kiss her, slipping his arm around her briefly.

‘Have fun!’ Grace smiled, patting his bum playfully, earning a wink from him.

When Tom headed out the door, Grace couldn’t help but feel a bit suspicious. Tom rarely went out after dark for a run. And he had already been out that morning with her for a walk.

She couldn’t help her suspicions, no matter how hard she tried to think otherwise. But then she decided, if she followed him, she would know for certain that he _wasn’t_ Zigzag.

So she grabbed her keys and rushed out to the car. She had a rough idea where he would run, so she carefully made her way there in the car. She parked opposite the park and turned off the lights. Waiting there until she saw him passing by, unless he had gone in another direction.

But there was no sign of him, so she thought she had guessed wrong. However, she was just about to turn the engine back on when she saw another jogger heading into the park. For some reason, she decided to get out and follow.

Keeping her distance and using trees to hide behind as she ran after the jogger, she was just able to keep up. But halfway through the park, amongst a sheltered area from large trees, she saw a dark figure leap out from the bushes and grab the jogger.

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she quickly ducked down behind a wall. Her eyes widened as she saw the jogger being strangled by a man using his hands. But then she almost threw up when she realised who it was.

It was Tom. Without a doubt.

She knew as soon as the balaclava was removed, even from a distance, it was him. The figure, the hair was easily seen even from a distance in the dim light.

While Tom dragged the body off the path, Grace made a run for it back to her car. Her hands were shaking so much she could barely get the keys in the engine.

She probably shouldn’t have been driving in such a state. But she managed to get home safely. She rushed inside and headed straight to the bedroom, grabbing the suitcase from on top of the wardrobe she started throwing clothes and essentials into it. Disturbing poor Lucky from her sleep.

Grace struggled to see through her tears, but she knew she had to get out of there.

‘Grace?’ Came a voice from downstairs.

She froze, she could only hear her heart pounding mainly, but she definitely heard a voice.

Tom was home.


	14. Chapter 14

‘Grace?’ Tom called out as soon as he stepped inside.

The front door was wide open, which concerned him for obvious reasons. He was about to head through the house to the kitchen, when he heard a noise from upstairs that made him pause.

‘Grace?’ He called again, frowning as he made his way upstairs.

Grace panicked when she heard Tom’s voice again. She quickly tried to close the suitcase, but she could hear his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. So she grabbed the case and tried to shove it back on top of the wardrobe.

Tom walked in just as she was pushing it up. But she hadn’t been able to zip it closed properly in her panic, so some of her clothes and toiletries came falling out and onto the floor.

‘Grace? What’s going on?’ Tom frowned, taking a step towards her. But she quickly put the case between them, holding it tightly at her front as she stepped back.

‘I… I… uhm… My mum is ill. I need to go.’ She said in a rush.

‘I’ll come with you.’ Tom said, but when he went to go closer again, she backed away completely, dropping the case. ‘Grace… Tell me what’s wrong.’ He said calmly, looking at her intently.

But the wheels were starting to quickly turn in his mind. He had thought he heard someone running when he was killing the jogger in the park. But there had been no sign of anyone… Did Grace follow him?

She looked terrified as she stood there looking at him, her entire body was shaking.

Tom calmly put his bag down, then looked over at Grace with a stern but gentle look about him. ‘Grace… What you saw’

‘YOU ARE ZIGZAG!’ She screeched, tears streaming down her face.

Tom’s jaw clenched slightly, but he made his way slowly, with large steps, towards Grace.

‘No, no, no, no!’ She cried and moved away from him, down the other side of the bed.

Tom put his hands out in defence, trying to show he wasn’t going to hurt her. ‘Grace, darling. I’m not going to hurt you.’

But Grace wasn’t listening. How could she believe him? She attempted to bolt over the bed, but Tom reached out and grabbed her arm, hauling her back off the bed towards him. She then tried to barrel past him but it was like trying to knock over a large marble column he was that strong.

And he now had her trapped in his arms as he restrained her with ease.

‘LET ME GO! NO! STOP!’ She screamed and cried as she struggled in his hold.

‘Shhh, shhh, shhh. Calm down, Grace. It’s me. I am not going to hurt you.’ Tom said as he managed to get her over to the bed.

He wrestled her down onto it, sending Lucky leaping off. Meowing at being so rudely interrupted AGAIN. How dare they. So she left the room to go sleep on the sofa downstairs, in peace and quiet.

Tom managed to straddle over Grace, getting her wrists pinned down above her in one of his large hands. He had never used his _full_ force of strength with her before. She knew he was strong. But it was in that moment that she realised just _how_ strong he actually was. That it was no wonder he could easily kill all those people.

He gripped her chin, firmly but gently enough not to hurt her, holding her face steady to stop her thrashing her head back and fore.

‘Listen to me, Grace. You need to calm down. I am NOT going to hurt you. I never would hurt you, no matter what you think. I love you, Grace. And that will never change.’ He said honestly, his heart hurting at seeing her so scared.

‘You… you’re… a murderer.’ She sobbed.

Tom sighed. ‘I know… I know. But I was doing it for you, Grace. Your column was flourishing until there were no more deaths.’

‘NO! Do NOT say this was for me! Killing bad people was scary enough, but _innocent_ people?’ Grace snapped, angry as well as being scared and confused.

Tom frowned. ‘You said you were glad Zigzag was out there, killing the bad people. You can’t be for murder for certain people and not others.’

‘This isn’t you.’ Grace said quietly, her lip quivering.

‘That’s where you’re wrong, love. This has always been me. I just didn’t quite know it yet.’

Grace closed her eyes as she let out another sob. She was doing her best to try and remain calm. But how could she be, Zigzag the killer, was her boyfriend! And he was currently on top of her. She had no idea if he was going to kill her too, now. While she hoped he did love her enough that he wouldn’t, how could she be sure anymore?

‘You scared me, Tom. You acted as Zigzag for all this time. And all the letters! The stress and fear you’ve put me through, these last few months especially!’ She said bravely as she opened her eyes again.

‘I know… I know.’ Tom looked genuinely regretful for the first time this evening, Grace noticed as he let go of her chin. ‘I lost it… I can’t stop, Grace. You have _no_ idea, how powerful it makes me feel…’ He slid his hand to her neck, making her eyes widen in pure fear as his long fingers circled her throat. ‘Having the strength to be able to choke people to death with my bare hands. Seeing the life escape from their eyes.’ He trailed off, not tightening his hand around her.

Grace was relieved when he moved his hand down her chest.

‘I can’t stop. I… I don’t think I ever will.’ He said honestly, letting go of her completely he moved off the bed and started pacing slowly back and fore.

Grace scrambled backwards, getting to the farthest corner of the bed away from him. She tucked her knees up and wrapped her arms around them as she watched him. Not knowing what to do next. What _was_ there to do next, anyway?

‘Why… Why did you start writing letters to me… when it’s been you all this time? You’re the one that saved me from that guy outside the club. How did I not know it was you then?’ Her voice got higher and higher as she spoke.

‘I wanted to give you the thrill of having inside knowledge. To get that extra spark for your column. And you can’t tell me that you weren’t turned on by Zigzag. Wanting me to choke you. I know how wet you were, Grace. At the thought of this murderer, picking _you_ to contact. Knowing that he saved you, when he could’ve easily killed you too.’

Grace closed her eyes and swallowed hard. He wasn’t totally wrong.

‘Do not turn this on me, Tom… You are the murderer, not me. You know better than anyone how scared I became!’ She yelled at him, but her voice was shaky.

Tom stopped pacing and looked down, hands on his hips. ‘I know… I know.’

He said nothing for a moment, then looked directly at Grace. ‘Now I need to decide, where do we go from here? What am I going to do with you?’


	15. Chapter 15

‘What do you mean?’ Grace asked, confused and scared at Tom’s words.

‘You know now. But you are all I care about in life. So where do I go from here? You will run to the police at the first chance you get. But I won’t hurt you because I love you, Grace.’ Tom said sadly.

‘Hand yourself in.’ Grace blurted out.

Tom narrowed his eyes at her.

‘Please, Tom. You said yourself you’ve lost control. Surely this is the best thing to do?’ She pleaded.

Tom breathed in deeply and shook his head. ‘No. They will lock me up forever, I will never see you again.’

‘I’ll come visit you, I promise.’ Grace said desperately, still not moving from where she was on the bed, but she moved round onto her knees.

Tom chuckled. ‘You’re just saying that because you’re scared.’

‘I’m not, Tom. I get… I kind of get why you killed at the start. And you just… lost control.’ She said sadly. ‘Please, Tom. Do the right thing. Hand yourself in.’

Tom looked down, contemplating it.  
-

_‘He would never hand himself in.’ The voice behind Gracie made her jump. But she turned on her chair and glared up at her fiancé._

_‘Why not?’_

_‘A serial killer like that likely has no true feelings, even for his girlfriend. He wouldn’t give up his freedom so easily.’ Thomas shrugged, folding his arms over his chest._

_‘Why not though? They’re still human, aren’t they?’ Gracie asked._

_‘I guess, yes. But from what I’ve read, he enjoys the power. He wouldn’t give it all up like that. Not without trying to talk her round some more, anyway.’_

_Gracie pouted. ‘But I’m losing the will to live with this story!’_

_‘Don’t give up yet. You’ve done such an excellent job, darling. You’re almost there. Although, you should seriously consider changing their names. Far too close to ours. And the description of Tom, too much like me.’ Thomas raised an eyebrow and leaned down to kiss Gracie on the lips._

_‘What, do you not like the thought of being inspiration for a serial killer?’ She smirked._

_Thomas stood up straight and shrugged as he straightened his tie. ‘Doesn’t put me up nor down, to be honest. But other people might get some ideas.’ He grinned and winked at her._

_‘Alright, alright. I’ll change names.’ Gracie said as she flung her hands in the air and spun back around on her chair to her laptop._

_‘You’ll get there, darling. I know you will.’ Thomas said as he kissed her on the top of her head. ‘I’m nipping into the office, I might be a few hours.’_

_‘Ok, don’t be too late. Love you!’ Gracie called as Thomas headed out the door._

_‘I love you too, darling.’ He smiled before closing the office door, leaving her in peace to finish her book._

_Thomas grabbed his keys and put on his jacket. He looked down and smirked. Bending over, he picked up one of his trainers and slipped the shoelace out. What wonderful ideas his love came up with for her book._

_He rolled the lace up and slipped it into his pocket, then he patted his other pocket to make sure his balaclava was there._

_Then Thomas headed out into the dark night._


End file.
